Visions of Drabbles Dance in My Head
by Bella in the Abyss
Summary: Fun sized pieces of Harry and Hermione.
1. Emerald Eyes

Title: Emerald Eyes  
>Word Count: 117<br>Time Line: First Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She had read about him.

He was in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

She knew that this boy was responsible for the downfall of the darkest wizard of the century when he was only a year old. She knew his parents had died that Halloween. She knew he had escaped with only a scar on his forehead, a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. She now knew, courtesy of a magical photograph in _Modern Magical History_, that he looked remarkably like his father, James Potter.

But none of the books had mentioned those eyes.

Emerald green was now her new favourite colour.


	2. Craving

Title: Craving  
>Word Count: 116<br>Timeline: First Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She didn't seem to need to breathe between sentences and her apparent thirst for knowledge was quite intimidating. His new friend-his first and only friend had taken an instant dislike to her. But she was here to help Neville, a boy she had only just met. So he knew she must be kind and friendly.

She was like him in a lot of ways. Trying to tread water in the deep pool she had found herself thrown in. Praying she wasn't in over her head.

And her deep brown eyes left him with a strange craving for chocolate frogs.


	3. Illogical

Title: Illogical  
>Word Count: 75<br>Time Line: First Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N: This chapter is dedicated to plinker5×5, my first viewer to add me to their story alert.

Logic dictated she would be in Ravenclaw. It was the house for intelligence and she was no doubt brilliant. In Ravenclaw she would find a place where her love of reading and learning would be nurtured rather than mocked. Yes, Ravenclaw would be the most logical choice. But as she looked up at the night sky through an enchanted glass ceiling she thought maybe, for just one night, logic should be thrown out the window.


	4. Hero

Title: Hero  
>Word Count: 88<br>Timeline: First Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

His classmates congratulate him on his outstanding act of heroism. But the truth is he had no plan. No one with an ounce of sanity jumps on the back of a mountain troll actually thinking it's a good idea. So when people slap him on the back and call him a hero he feels like a fraud.

Then her small hand slips into his and her warm breath tickles him as she whispers in his ear. 'Thank you my hero.'

Now he always wants to be her hero.


	5. Sticks and Stones

Title: Sticks and Stones  
>Word Count: 40<br>Timeline: Second Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

_Mudblood_. She doesn't know what it means. It's an insult; the reaction of the others is blatant evidence of that. But she doesn't understand. It's just a word. Words have always been her friend. Words…and Harry. Does anything else matter?


	6. Flying and Falling

Title: Flying and Falling  
>Word Count: 64<br>Timeline: Third Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

No one knows (because she never told them) but it isn't flying she's afraid of. It's falling. Flying on the back of a hippogriff she thinks maybe, as long as Harry is always there to catch her, that falling won't be such a bad thing. She squeezes his waist a little tighter and buries her face in his back to hide her secret smile.


	7. Of Wrackspurts and Perspective

Title: Of Wrackspurts and Perspective  
>Word Count: 86<br>Timeline: Fifth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Luna Lovegood, despite popular opinion, is not loony. She has a unique perspective on mundane situations. For example. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both have a serious wrackspurt infestation. She noticed it her first year and it the infestation gets fuzzier every year. She could tell them. But they'll want her to explain and this is something they need to work out on their own. The answer is really very simple. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are in denial. Was that a Crumple Horned Snorkack?


	8. Smiling on the outside

Title: Smiling on the Outside  
>Word Count: 81<br>Timeline: Sixth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

When he kissed Ginny (or is it Ginny that kissed him?) he searches the crowd for her face. Her smile is dazzling and genuine. If Hermione is happy about this then he's happy too. He indicates to Ginny that they should leave and she obligingly drags him out of the common room.

It's true. She is happy for him. Ginny is good for him and if Harry is happy then she's happy. Her smile is dazzling and genuine.

She's dead inside.


	9. Pretty plain

Title: Pretty plain  
>Word Count: 67<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She knows she isn't pretty. Her face is plain, her hair is a mess and she doesn't have long, cellulite free legs.

Lavender Brown is pretty. Blonde, perky and well proportioned. Plenty of boys and even a few girls want to be with Lavender.

But Lavender isn't the one kissing Harry Potter in the common room. Hermione Granger, bushy haired bookworm is.

Hermione likes not being pretty.


	10. Ghosts

Title: Ghosts  
>Word Count: 59<br>Timeline: Third Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N: I promised a reviewer something special, hence the double update. Hope I chose right.

When he was teaching DADA, Professor Remus Lupin could have sworn he saw Lily and James Potter kissing underneath the beech tree by the lake. Then he blinked and saw it was Harry and his friend Hermione Granger doing their homework. He shook his head to clear away the cobwebs. How strange. Miss Granger doesn't look anything like Lily.


	11. Marked

Title: Marked  
>Word Count: 48<br>Timeline: Fourth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

When he faced the dragon she unconsciously dug her sharp fingernails into her soft skin. Any pain she felt was eclipsed by her panic and fear. She could use magic to heal the cuts. But she doesn't. It's her way of saying _'See how much I love you'_


	12. Belle

Title: Belle  
>Word Count: 98<br>Timeline: Fourth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She's arm in arm with an international Quidditch star and Triwizard champion. All eyes are on her and she can't fight her smug grin. Oh yes, they understand now. Hermione Granger is indeed a girl and tonight she is quite literally the belle of the ball.

She stands next to her best friend and secret (obvious) crush. He hasn't recognised her yet. She decides to give him a push.

'Hi Harry! Hi Parvati!'

Harry turns at the sound of her voice. Recognition hits and his reaction warms her up faster than butterbeer.

Operation Makes Harry's Jaw Drop…  
>Success.<p> 


	13. Punch line

Title: Punchline  
>Word Count: 78<br>Timeline: Fourth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

He sits in a corner sulking. On one side of him is his disgruntled date. On the other side of him are her equally disgruntled twin and a furious red-head.

A gorgeous girl in floaty periwinkle blue robes twirls past him and he wants to kick himself. He had laughed at Ron when he finally noticed Hermione is a girl. Tonight he realises he had never noticed it himself. She is absolutely beautiful and the jokes on him.


	14. Bet

Title: Bet  
>Word Count: 17<br>Timeline: Fifth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

When Harry owls him with the news, Sirius grins like a maniac. Remus owes him five galleons.


	15. She's not there

Title: She's Not There  
>Word Count: 80<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

The person who means the world to her makes her feel invisible. He smiles at her, jokes with her, studies with her. But he doesn't see her. Not the way she needs him to see her.

Ron sees her. She feels his eyes on her body when he thinks she's unaware. He stutters and turns red when she talks to him. He wants her.

Harry makes her feel invisible. Ron lets her know he sees her.

She hates them both.


	16. Manners

Title: Manners  
>Word Count: 39<br>Timeline: Fifth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

It takes her thirty seconds to convince him to stop hiding away in Buckbeak's room. The order asks him jokingly what she said to him to get him out.

'She said please.' Who is he to deny her anything?


	17. Poor Hugo

Title: Poor Hugo  
>Word Count: 33<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N This has nothing to do with Harry and Hermiones' relationship. But it had to be said.

Harry surveys his five year old nephew.

Busy red hair?

Check.

Pale blue eyes?

Check.

Freckles?

Check.

Long and lanky?

Check.

Poor kid looks like Ronald McDonald. Hugo Weasley never stood a chance.


	18. Childlike

Title: Childlike  
>Word Count: 75<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

They both grew up too quickly. So some nights they sneak out and go to a nearby playground. And for a few hours in the dark they pretend. They swing and slide and most of all they laugh. They play all the little pointless games they missed out on. Neither one needs to talk about why they do this. Talking would break the spell. Perfection is found in the dead of night and children's games.


	19. Desperate Measures

Title: Desperate Measures  
>Word Count: 25<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Ginny watches the laughing duo from across the common room and wonders if she would need to snog Hermione Granger before The-Boy-Who-Lived finally notices her.


	20. Murtlap

Title: Murtlap  
>Word Count: 68<br>Timeline: Fifth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She gently drops his bleeding hand in the bowl of murtlap essence. She has to bite her tongue to stop herself screaming and raging at him.

Why is he so bloody stupid and stubborn that he actually allowed himself to be tortured by a giant toad?

She takes his uninjured hand and links her fingers through his. Honestly, she'd kill him if she didn't love him so much.


	21. Sky

Title: Sky  
>Word Count: 50<br>Timeline: Second Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N So not really HHr unless you squint your eyes and tilt your head but I was thinking of them when I wrote this

He is traveling by flying car, the wind in his air and the clouds tinted scarlet and gold with the colours of the sunset, providing the backdrop for a moment of freedom that seems to stretch into infinity. He can't believe how wasted this perfect moment is on Ronald Weasley.


	22. Mine

Title: Mine  
>Word Count: 82<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Crookshanks isn't just an average cat. But he does share certain characteristics with the common cat, chief among them he loathes sharing _his human_ with another. So when the dark haired one put his head in _his humans'_ lap Crookshanks yowled and scratched and hissed. All while retaining his dignity of course. But when the dark haired one refused to move and _his human_ didn't object to his presence Crookshanks decided his time would be better spent tormenting that detestable Mrs Norris.


	23. The Ignoble Triumph of the Bookworm

Title: The Ignoble Triumph of the Bookworm  
>Word Count: 34<br>Timeline: Fifth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N: This one is dedicated to Moonspinner who gave me the worlds greatest review. Read it and weep! Also for being the inspiration behind this chapter and the title.

Getting Harry Potter to choose her over a date with a pretty girl on Valentine's Day is quite possibly Hermione Granger's finest moment. She certainly thinks so. Cho isn't good enough for him anyway.


	24. Crucio

Title: Crucio  
>Word Count: 55<br>Timeline: Seventh Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Every single one of her nerve endings is on fire and she's in more pain then she could ever imagine possible. She's on the brink of insanity and would sell her soul to make this nightmare end.

She can make it end. All she would need to do is betray Harry.

She welcomes the pain.


	25. Unfinished Sentence

Title: Unfinished Sentence  
>Word Count: 73<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

_Friendship and bravery and…_

She never finished that sentence because at the age of twelve she didn't understand. For all her smarts she was still very much a little girl.

Years later she cuddles up in bed with her fiancée admiring her flawless diamond and emerald engagement ring. She turns to him and tells him she loves him. He grins and kisses her.

Better late than never, she thinks and kisses him back.


	26. Reality

Title: Reality  
>Word Count: 37<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Ron tried. He really did try his best. But his best could never have been enough. Even when Harry did nothing to encourage her, she chose him.

And in the end the hero always gets the girl.


	27. Like a Sister

Title: Like a Sister  
>Word Count: 59<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

He insists he loves Hermione like a sister.

What does he know? He's never had a sister. But even with his emotional handicap he realises wanting to kiss her like that isn't brotherly behaviour. So when she is the one to kiss him he's in emotional turmoil. For about two seconds. Then he lets go at enjoys the moment.


	28. Pulse

Title: Pulse  
>Word Count: 52<br>Timeline: Fifth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

For a minute he thought she was dead. And when the death eater gave him the choice of handing over the prophecy or joining her, it was so tempting to let Dolohov kill him too. Anything to stop the pain. Then Neville found her pulse and Harry had never felt so alive.


	29. Exceeds Expectations Part 1

Title: Exceeds Expectations Part 1 (First Kiss)  
>Word Count: 105<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

It takes him seven years and a war but he finally kisses her.

After the seven year build up she isn't sure what she expected but a two second peck wasn't it so she reaches up and grips the back of his head, threading her fingers through his raven hair. She mashes her lips against his and for once Hermione switches off her brain and acts on instincts. It was advice she'd heard from Lavender though she didn't think Hermione had actually been listening.

If you don't know what you're doing fake it til you do. Who would have thought Lavender could be so smart?


	30. Exceeds Expectation Part 2

Title: Exceeds Expectation Part 2 (First Date)  
>Word Count: 82<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Their first date in the Muggle world is post-war and both are now Muggle legal so they go to a nightclub in London. The music is deafening, the lights are seizure inducing, the air is stale and the dance floor is packed with sweaty human bodies intentionally and unintentionally grinding together. Groping opportunities are high on the dance floor and both take full advantage of it. They say they were pushed. But they don't really need an excuse to touch each other.


	31. Exceeds Expectations Part 3

Title: Exceeds Expectations Part 3 (First Time)  
>Word Count: 145<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Their first time is hurried and clumsy. It's all bumping noses and swearing under their breath. She tastes like extra strength mouthwash and he tastes like that treacle tart he loves but she finds so sickly sweet. The combination isn't pleasant but nonetheless the kisses leave them breathless. Just when they think they'll drown in these new emotions it happens and she cries out in pain. She hurts and he keeps apologising as she grows increasingly frustrated. Eventually she snaps and grinds her hips against his yelling at him to use it or lose it. Neither is entirely satisfied and they fall asleep wondering if that was really all there is.

They wake up in the same moment at the crack of dawn, limbs in a tangle and bodies fitted together like two halves of the same whole. They understand now and all is well.


	32. Welcome Back

Title: Welcome Back  
>Word Count: 58<br>Timeline: Second Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She has to hug him because even though it's only been a few hours for her, she missed him. And he's warm and soft and exactly what she needs after weeks of being petrified.

He hugs her back to remind himself that she isn't that cold, stone mockery of herself anymore.

Neither wants to ever give this up.


	33. Chilled

Title: Chilled  
>Word Count: 57<br>Timeline: Sixth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

He tells her he broke up with Ginny. For her safety. Hermione nods in sympathy and mutters some soothing nonsense. Inside she feels like she could produce a patronus to rival the one Harry in cast third year. Then she remembers her joy is coming at the expense of someone's misery and she suddenly feels very cold.


	34. Emotions

Title: Emotions  
>Word Count: 109<br>Timeline: Fourth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

At the memorial service for Cedric Diggory she was scared at his calm persona and glassy eyes. For the first time since they became friends she found herself unable to read his mood or, dare she say, his thoughts? Their connection was deep and real and right now she was terrified. There was nothing for her in those impossible green eyes. No grief, no rage, no fear, no hope.

In her chocolate eyes he saw guilt. He wondered why. She'd never tell him it was because as Dumbledore stood before the staff, students and guests urging them to remember Cedric Diggory, her only thought was better him than Harry.


	35. I Do

Title: I Do  
>Word Count: 26<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

As he watches her become Mrs Weasley he knows the words 'I do' have replaced 'Avada Kedavra' as the two most evil words known to mankind.


	36. Pillow

Title: Pillow  
>Word Count: 57<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Only two people know this but Hermione did fall asleep in History of Magic. Just once. She used Harry as her pillow. The contentment she felt in the moment between sleeping and waking up was enough to scare her into never sleeping in class again. She couldn't feel that way about her best friend. She just couldn't.


	37. Finally

Title: Finally  
>Word Count: 61<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Molly Weasley was thrilled when Ginny finally snagged Harry Potter as a boyfriend.

She was disappointed when he broke up with her for some stupid noble reason.

And she was just plain pissed off when Harry and Hermione got together during their time as fugitives, even if a very small part of her was screaming, _'And it's about bloody time too!'_


	38. Burdens

Title: Burdens  
>Word Count: 37<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Harry carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hermione would take half that weight for him without hesitation or complaint. But her chivalrous boyfriend won't even let her carry her book bag to class anymore.


	39. Broomsticks and Rats

Title: Broomsticks and Rats  
>Word Count: 60<br>Timeline: Third Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

After another tearful visit from Hermione, Hagrid makes it his mission to knock some sense into Ron and Harry. Especially Harry. He loves the boy but sometimes Hagrid wonders if his eyesight is completely gone, not being able to see what's right in front of him. Humming the wedding march, Hagrid starts a letter to Harry asking to meet him.


	40. Leave Me Breathless

Title: Leave Me Breathless  
>Word Count: 96<br>Timeline: Seventh Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

He can't dance. But that's ok. Because this foolish tangle they're in has nothing to do with dancing.

They're forgetting. Forgetting about war and deaths and ex-girlfriends and friends that leave. They forget they aren't really the only two people left in the world though it often feels that way.

They were so caught up in forgetting that neither one stopped to consider the consequences of a simple kiss. Because in the end there was nothing simple about that kiss. They got what they wanted. They forgot everything, including how to breath. Breathing is overrated anyway.


	41. Forgiveness

Title: Forgiveness  
>Word Count: 77<br>Timeline: Seventh Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

When Ron returns Hermione is cold and distant. Harry, master of female logic, knows that Hermione is in love with Ron and as such will forgive him sooner rather than later. It isn't until three days later when Hermione crawls into his bunk in the middle of the night and kisses him that Harry thinks maybe she isn't mad at Ron for leaving. Maybe she's mad at him for returning. She confirms his theory with another kiss.


	42. Sweet Little Lies

Title: Sweet Little Lies  
>Word Count: 34<br>Timeline: Sixth Year  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N: This can be read as Harry/Ginny but as I wrote it and this is a HHR collection, please assume it refers to Harry and Hermione.

He is a deadly and malignant disease. It's for the best to push her away. Better alive and hating him then to die loving him. He just hopes she can forgive him one day.


	43. Breakfast

Title: Breakfast  
>Word Count: 62<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She piled his plate with bacon, eggs and toast. He poured her pumpkin juice. She paid the Daily Prophet owl and handed him the Quidditch scores while she kept the current affairs section. He prepared her porridge; cream, half a sugar and strawberries. They were unaware that all the students and even the staff table were gazing at them in silent awe.


	44. True Beauty

Title: True Beauty  
>Word Count: 51<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

When she gets drunk she dances. Or tries to at any rate. Harry laughs and thinks to himself that she has never looked more beautiful.

The next morning her head is in the toilet and she moans that she hates him with a fiery passion. He still thinks she is beautiful.


	45. Fairy Tales

Title: Fairy Tales  
>Word Count: 77<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Her mother would read her fairy tales and Hermione decided when she grew up she wanted to be Prince Charming. Screw waiting in a tower to be rescued and wearing ridiculously pink and frilly dresses. She'd cut out the middle man and save herself.

A troll, a basilisk, Dementors, a tournament, a rescue mission, a battle and a war later, she and Harry come to an agreement. They'll save each other. And no one will wear pink.


	46. Clueless

Title: Clueless  
>Word Count: 73<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

Harry has never been particularly observant. Oh sure, he can spot a golden ball the size of a walnut speeding past him at two hundred miles an hour but he's never noticed how Ron always put on his left shoe first. Or how Ginny separates her vegetables so the colours don't mix.

So no one is too concerned that Harry hasn't noticed Hermione is in love with him. He'll get it one day.


	47. Family

Title: Family  
>Word Count: 66<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

They both want a large family, but as Hermione watches her husband cradle their firstborn in his arms and seeing the joy on his face when he sees little Lily has inherited her mother's chocolate eyes, she can't help but question if life can get any better.

Two more daughters and two sons later her question is answered and knows the answer is a definite yes.


	48. Quidditch Sucks

Title: Quidditch Sucks  
>Word Count: 30<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

She doesn't like Quidditch at all but she dutifully goes to all of Harry's games, book in hand. Her quiet support means more to him than a thousand screaming fans.


	49. What Is and Never Will Be

Title: What Is and Never Will Be  
>Word Count: 38<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<br>A/N: This drabble was written in collaboration with The Moonspinner. Idea was mine; credit for the actual wording goes to MS. Please address all favourable reviews to the brilliant person who saved me a migraine. I'll take any bad ones.

Nineteen years later and two friends treat each other like perfect strangers. They avoid each other's eyes afraid that one single glance will confirm everything they know, but are too weak to say.

It should have been us.


	50. Sanctuary

Title: Sanctuary  
>Word Count: 261<br>Timeline: Unsure  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

The library was Hermione Granger's sanctuary. It was where she was the happiest, the safest. The rest of the world faded away in those hours she spend surrounded by ancient tomes and dust mites.

So when her best friend Harry Potter found her reading in a cosy and secluded corner of her sanctuary one fine spring afternoon, snatching the heavy tome from her hands before kissing her senseless then walking away as if nothing had happened Hermione is shocked into a sort of waking coma. Her sanctuary has been violated! Harry Bloody Potter has violated the sanctity of the library! Ok, so her shock has bugger all to do with the fact her sanctuary has been violated and everything to do with the fact her best friend just kissed all the intelligence out of her but Hermione's shocked either way.

Dinner had come and gone before Hermione's brain kicks back into full gear and she finally moves. Leaving behind her bag, books, quills and parchment she sprints to Gryffindor Tower. She doesn't remember giving the fat lady the password but the portrait hole opened and she trips ungracefully into the common room. Ignoring Ron's indignant 'Where were you?' she spots Harry in his favourite chair by the fire. Without pause Hermione pounces, leaping into the chair and landing on a surprised Harry where she proceeds to pay him back for this afternoon with interest. They ignore the wolf whistles, the shouts, Ginny Weasley's shrieking and the various students collecting on bets. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have found their new sanctuary.


	51. Caught

Word Count: 76  
>Timeline: Sixth year<br>Prompt: Caught (yeah that's where I got the title, real imaginative of me) Thanks to An Unknown for the prompt.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione is very careful to only take Harry to broom cupboards her fellow prefects have already inspected for the night. Unfortunately she didn't count on a pair of curfew breaking first years seeking a place to hide from Filch. She should be furious, after all she is a prefect, but then Harry's lips brush against her neck and she doesn't even punish the embarrassed students, simply reminds them to close the door on their way out.<p> 


	52. Broken

Title: Broken  
>Word Count: 149<br>Timeline: Summer before sixth year  
>Prompt: Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee. Because Amy Lee is made of awesome and it goes well with the dual perspective. Requested by ShortieJ<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from this.  
>AN: I forgot what I was going to say here but I think it was important. It might be about sending in prompts but even if that wasn't it I would still like them.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry is afraid and grieving and angry at Voldemort and Bellatrix and Dumbledore and Snape and most of all with himself. If only he had taken the time and listened to Hermione when she told him it was a trap. If only he hadn't been so stupid to believe Sirius would allow himself to be captured. Now Sirius was dead, his friends were very nearly killed and it was all his fault.<p>

Hermione is afraid and grieving and angry at Umbridge and the Inquistorial Squad and Voldemort and most of all with herself. If only she had been more convincing and persusive. If only she hadn't been so stupid as to simply silence the Death Eater trying to kill her rather than put him down. Now Harry was withdrawning away from her and she doesn't think he can do without her. She certainly knows she can't survive without him.


	53. Family Matters

Title: Family Matters  
>Word Count: 128<br>Timeline: Post DH  
>Prompt: A looong overdue prompt from An Unknown (She was ever anxious to keep him to herself and to those of her family with whom he could converse without mortification) Sorry it took so long. Bad Bella, no cookie.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from this. Also this in no way bears any resemblance to my family. Though they are insane. And I do have an Uncle Peter but I haven't heard from or seen him in over ten years so I doubt his flashing photos of me in my chubby days.

* * *

><p>They've been dating seven months before Hermione introduces Harry to her extended family. She was ever anxious to keep him to herself and to those of her family with whom he could converse without mortification – all two of them. Namely her parents, because the rest of her family; aunts, uncles, cousins and her surviving grandparents are humiliation personified.<p>

Of course she should have realised it took feats of near impossible magnitudes to faze her boyfriend these days. So when Uncle Peter offers to show Harry photos of his niece in her "chubby days" or when Cousin Louise brings out her decapitated doll collection or Grandma Susan pinches Harry's cheek and calls him Edmund, her brave Gryffindor lover just smiles and whispers to Hermione, "I bloody _love_ your family."


	54. Conspiracy

Title: Conspiracy  
>Word Count: 54<br>Timeline: Hogwarts era  
>Prompt: Conspiracy from An Unknown<br>Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

><p>It isn't until they are forcibly shoved into a broom cupboard and locked in by Fred and George that Harry and Hermione realise that it wasn't just a coincidence that their fellow Gryffindors have seemed to be going out of their way to get the two of them alone together for six months now.<p>


End file.
